1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data printing system including a printing device for receiving and printing print data and a portable terminal device for transmitting the print data to the printing device, the portable terminal device, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, multifunction printing devices (copy machines) set in convenience stores or the like have become increasingly available, with a color copy function, a facsimile function, an enlarged printing function and other functions converging into the devices for multifunctionality. However, users have to bring a document as a copy target, operate a key on the copy machine, set a print format, and then issue an instruction for print start. Also, a technology has been conventionally suggested such that print target data stored in a portable terminal such as a portable phone is transmitted to the copy machine, with the portable terminal and the copy machine being connected via a cable (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-241911).